Little soldier girl comes marching home - Kyalin
by Altradas
Summary: Kya and Lin know each other there howl life, but never had they expected to and up in a relationship (nor did their surrounding). [all one-shots, but can be read as a story]
1. Chapter 1 - Freedom

Empty didn't cover all the thing she felt, nor did alone, left behind, smashed or crushed. She was all of that in one human being, one last stand in a fight against itself. Her roots were pulled out of ground, literally, and she could feel herself drift away from the earth she was bonded with all her life. She couldn't feel her surrounding and she was scared of the darkness that came with that, of the unknown, of the blindness. Though her eyes could still see her surrounding, she couldn't feel it, she couldn't listen. All her communication she did with others was with her senses and – if she felt the urge to use it – her voice. Never did she understood how much she exactly used her sysmatic senses, but now she did, and she wished she never had founded out.

The flight to the south pole was harsh and cold and made the depression feeling in Lin's stomach only worsen. She felt heavy under the weight of something she couldn't place. The feeling was new to her and it caused her to lose her breath. She gave it soon a name after a few hours of flight: death. She felt to urge to crawl to the site of the basket and just throw herself over the edge, towards the ground below. That way she could end her life with the one thing she always lived for – and lived with – and that she couldn't bend anymore. She could become one with the earth again and end it all. She would never feel these afoul things again and she would stop think about what happened half a day ago.

Every time somebody looked at her Lin looked away, every time someone shove towards her, Lin shoved away. No one had touched her since they found her on airtemple island, and she was hoping to extend that a little bit longer. The last touch of a man had caused her bending to disappear and she got goose bumps just by thinking of someone touching her again. Only thinking about it made her want to vomit and she felt the wall she build around her growing thicker and higher, causing her to be separated from the group even more.

The fact that everyone around her was spending their time and energy in Korra, made everything only worse. Yes, Lin did understand Korra was the avatar and that her being was more imported than everyone else around, but she felt forgotten and shoved aside. Not only Korra's bending was taken away by Amon, also her bending, what could be even worse in Lin's opinion. Of cores, Korra also lost the one thing that she thought she would never lose, but she didn't lost her airbending and she didn't lost her _sight. _Lin was practically blind now, even though nobody would have agreed to that. She could still see with her eyes though, but every time of the day she was bounded with the earth, with the vibration going through it, with life itself. This bound with the earth was the one thing that kept Lin alive since she lost everything and everyone she loved…

There was one person who didn't took interest in the avatar, nor in the rest of the company. A few inches away from Lin sat Kya. She had her arms crossed over her upraised knees, her face halfway buried in her arms and skirt, leaving one eye available to look at her surrounding. Her torques eyes were focussed on Lin's bare feet, that hadn't been moving since they left the ground. Kya hadn't looked at Lin's face, knowing it would only push the fifty year old woman only further away, but she still wouldn't have done it if she could. In fact, she didn't looked at Lin's face because she would she how broken the woman was, how crumbled and shattered her face would look like, how less energy there was left in her eyes…

At first, Kya came along to look out for Tenzin, Puma and the kids, but when she found out Lin lost her bending to she couldn't help but only think about how horrible she would feel. Kya saw how Lin shivered and then closed her eyes, her lack of energy must have been to much for her to handle.. After a few seconds Lin was already asleep. Kya grabbed her bag and pulled out a thin blanked, which she wrapped carefully around Lin's slightly wounded feet, keeping them warm.

She just sat there, alone and forgotten, trying to pull of the protection covering her left underarm. with her fingers she tried to work her way out of her uniform, but they were trembling and her sight was blurred by tears. She didn't feel much except for emptiness and a black, suicidal feeling. Her breath was heavy and her threat itched with every inhale and exhale. She took a deep breath, trying to preventing herself to fall into the dark again.

After a while she gave up on freeing herself out of her own suit and just sat there, on top of a need made bed, back against the wall. Her hair fell in wisps around her face and the mud on her body had dried and started to fall off, making a mess of the room she was in. Her armour was black, making it harder to see that she had major injuries on her left side. The wounds were already healing but still bleeding a little. The smaller injuries on her body were healing as well, leaving her howl body itchy and irritated. Her feet were placed on the ground, but they were cold and useless after what Amon did to her. Never were Lin's feet as cold as on that moment, it was a painful reminder of everything she tried to push away the last day. In silence she looked down at her body, a vague voice wondering how to get out of her armour.

After a few hours Kya stepped into the room, seeing Lin sitting broken against the wall. Lin didn't noticed her, not even at the moment Kya sat in front of her on the other bed. Her gaze was somewhere else, back in time and at another place. Tears stopped streaming down her face, but the once that slipped over time had left her eyes red. Lin hadn't felt the urge to move an inch and her head was still leaning at the wall, her gaze forward. When Lin tried to get her gaze back to the here and now, she vaguely saw Kya, who looked at her with wide eyes and a worried look on her face.

'Lin-' Kya whispered, but stopped. Kya probably couldn't find a word how to describe the situation, how to get Lin thus far to let Kya help her, or only to let Kya in.

'Go away.' Her voice was a hoarse sound that came from far away. her throat was painfully dry and not used to talking after so many hours of silence. 'I don't want you here.' She had never let anybody in at a weak point in her life, not even Tenzin. At this point, her life could be described a lot worse than 'a weak point'. Some may call it 'near to death', what made clear how much Lin did _not_ wanted to be helped by someone.

'I know.' And after that, silence took over. Kya just sat there, looking at Lin from a distance. Kya didn't move, she just sat on the edge of her bed, leaning with both elbows on her knees. She didn't looked Lin straight in the eye, but Lin knew Kya had all her attention pointed towards her. Every word she spoke, every move she made, every breath she took, Kya would notice.

After a while, Lin relaxed a bit, not knowing if it came because of Kya's nearness or because of the fact that her body and mind were burned out, but the relaxation was welcome. Her muscles loosened and she could feel how the itches of the pain were fading away.

As if Kya was playing on that, she moved a few inches forward, reaching out her left hand to place it on Lin's. Lin tightened again, looking at Kya with wide, scared eyes. Her first reaction was to pull her hand away, but Kya's grip was to tight and Lin didn't had enough power in her arm. After that, Kya moved forward somehow more, placing her other hand on Lin's metal arm plate, what was covering her underarm. Lin had tried to take it off with one of Sokka's old weapons (he had a lot, it must have been an obsession or some kind), and that had left some deep grooves and scratches. Lin still felt the urge to run and hide, but didn't surrendered to it. She knew, deep down below, that Kya would never hurt her.

Kya didn't stop there. With a tight grip around Lin's hand she started to loosen the metal around her arm, using her thin, long fingers and her sharp nails. With a lot of patient from both sides, Kya found a safety lock and pulled off the metal, leaving Lin's arm unprotected. Kya dropped it on the side of the bed and moved her hands slowly towards Lin's other arm, carefully, trying not to scare or heart Lin.

After what must be a long time, she got Lin out of the metal covering her arms and legs. She threw it all on the same pile, the pile of metal scrap that used to protect Lin but now - after Amon - only kept her imprisoned.

The two woman didn't spoke a word. In fact, they both didn't wanted to. Sweat was streaming down Lin's face, back and arm, making her almost slide out of the last piece of metal around her waist and shoulders. She was still scared, looking like a beaten, cornered cat. Kya, on her turn, was also sweating. Trying not to scare the fifty year old woman in front of her _and_ getting the armour off of her body, made her almost sweat more than Lin, but she was a few steps away of freeing her best friend.

'You okay?' Kya asked, quietly, hoping not to push Lin further away. She already came so far; she didn't want to start all over again.

'No.' The answer came quick and soft, and made Kya tear up. She was shocked by the fact that Lin had admitted she was doing awful, that she didn't felt good at all. Kya knew her as the woman who always had a word ready, who always made her stand and never backed away from a fight. If Kya could only give Lin her bending back…

'Don't move.' Kya said, more as a question then as an order, and moved down on the floor, placing herself between Lin's legs.

If Lin could had moved she would have run away out of pure shock, but her muscles wear weakened and slowly giving up, making her more and more feeling like a puppet, left on a few strings that made her a living being.

Kya started by placing her hands under Lin's arm, on her sides. Lin could see the shock on her face when she felt half dried blood under her right hand, but Kya didn't said anything. Kya started searching for the safety lock on her upper armour, and Lin heard herself saying 'On the back.'.

Kya stopped searching, but kept her hands on Lin's sides. Lin was still looking down at Kya and their eyes met, leaving them both looked a bit surprised. Lin because she saw Kya had slipped some tears, and Kya because she saw Lin healing a bit beneath her gentle touch.

'Can you lay down, on the bed?' Kya asked, her voice trembling.

Lin tried, but soon Kya helped her, making sure Lin could see every move Kya made. Lin had excepted Kya, letting her in _and _letting her close, but she was still afraid Kya would start touching her face. If Kya did that, Lin would possibly faint out of pure angst.

But Kya didn't placed a hand higher than Lin's breast, trusting that when she didn't, Lin excepted her help and nearness. Kya and Lin knew each other since they were born, and Kya knew that when Lin was in shock, she would only let Kya come close (or at least, closer than all the others). Kya only saw her in shock three times; the first time when Tenzin and Lin broke up, the second time when her mother disappeared and the third time… The third time when she saw her laying there, in the basket on Oogi's back, exhausted and closer to death than she had ever been.

When Lin laid down on the bed, back towards the wall but leaving enough space for Kya to get started at getting Lin's armour of, she felt like she started to collected herself together a little. Kya had her worked out of the last peace in an instant. It snapped open and Kya tried to pull Lin up a bid, so she could shove the metal off of Lin.

Lin hadn't felt more free than now, free from the cold cage keeping her reminded by the fact she lost her bending. She also felt free because she finally saw that there was a person who was willing to help her and – above all- was _able_ to help her.

'Thank you.' Lin mutter. If it wasn't for the cold, she would have fallen asleep from the moment she stopped moving her lips. Lin closed her eyes, but still heard that Kya was searching in the big closed that was standing against the short side of the room. Soon after that, she felt how something soft draped over her body, covering her scraped, red, itchy skin. After that, more layered followed and she felt the warmth getting a hold of her.

When silence started to take over once more, Lin whispered, _prayed_, 'Stay.'. Kya didn't gave an answer at first, but then Lin felt how the blankets were pushed away and soon, she also felt an arm slipping around her waist, gently pushing her chest against Kya's. Again, she felt how Kya made sure not to place her hands higher than her breast. Lin didn't felt the scary feeling she had felt the times Kya touched her before. Instead, he felt safe, warm and loved laying in her best friend arms. With her last bit of energy she moved her head a little forward, placing her face just in front of Kya's. She felt her warm breath gently blow against her skin, and the last thing she remembered before falling asleep was how lucky Lin was to have her.


	2. Chapter 2 - Welcome home

Description: After Lin saved her family, they return to Replubic city. After landing in the city Kya is there to welcome Lin home, but also to tell everybody the big news...

Disclaimer: I do not own LoK, all rights belong to Bryke.

Edit: please, leave a comment after reading! I'm not that good in English (yet), and I really hope that by doing some fanfiction, it will improve. Also I want to hear what you thought of the story of cores ;).

* * *

><p>It took them a while to fly back - Juicy didn't felt the urge to go faster than slow - and Lin was even willing to go walking by her own if it wasn't for her sister, who just sad besides her and snuggled close to her side. Her grey hair fell over her face, but Lin could feel she fell asleep. Almost half an hour after they escaped Kuvira and her man she was of the world, Bataar didn't even had the courage to sad beside his wif when she was with Lin, and Lin was excually fine with that. Bataar senior, who was sitting on the other side of the bison's basket, was definitely not used to an adventure. He grabbed the basket as if it was the only thing that could keep him alive, and his face varied in colours. Lin wanted to trhow him out of the basket a long time now, just to watch him scream in pure fair, but her sister would never forgive Lin if she did that.<p>

_He is such a nitwit, how did Suyin happen to marry hím?_

After a few hours of flight, the Bison dropped them all of at the square in front of the police station. Suyin woke up, hugged Lin in a fast movement, and jumped of the Bison. Suyin knew Lin didn't liked all the hugging and kissing, but she also knew she just hád to hug her sister as a thanks for everything, and Lin adored that (just a little, though she wouldn't admit it out loud).

Zhu Li already disappeared to the factory where Asami and Varrick worked on… Well, something. Lin didn't know what kind of murderous weapon or tech they were building, at that time she had something else on her mind. Bolin walked around in circles, looking for his friends and pet. Lin's family where just standing all in a huge circle of chatter and laughter. Bumi, who followed them through the air since Juicy flew over Airtemple Island, started a conversation with Suyin and her husband. He must have known Lin didn't wanted to talk, because he didn't make any movements towards her.

Why were all these people taking her into count?

'Lin!' Lin's ears popped, a clear voice hit her in the face and Lin felt the urge to ran towards it. Kya ran towards Lin and wrapped her arms around Lin's waist, pushing her close to her chest and buying her face in the crouch of her neck. 'You're safe, thanks the spirits!' She exhaled, her breath tickling Lin's cold skin.

Lin didn't move, nor did she respond to the affection of Kya. She stood there, overwhelmed by the fact that there was someone where she could come back to, who was waiting for her return. She hadn't thought about it earlier, but she never wanted to leave the city, because there was nowhere to return to. But her family was in trouble and needed her, she couldn't have stayed in the city, not with their lives on stake.

Kya moved back, not surprised by the fact that Lin didn't hugged her back, and looked at Lin's face. She studied it for a while while the rest of the company were chatting with each other and – Lin wouldn't admit it – looking sideways at Kya and Lin. 'You look… Well, better. What happened?' Her turquoise eyes rested on Lin's, and she felt a bit of unease creeping in.

'Well…' She started, but she never gave herself the chance to finish her sentence. She wanted to tell Kya everything, wanted to tell her that she found her mom, how she made a fight out of nothing with that old blind bitch, how they both saved Suyin and her family – with the help of Bolin who, in fact, _helped_ – and how they found out that Kuvira was building on a superweapon that was even worse than they had originally thought it would be.

The thing was; she couldn't. She could not talk with Kya in ease with everyone around, couldn't show her her sorrow and grieve, or show any weakness at all. She was head of police, standing in front of the police building with the statue of her mother, with her family and the few friends she had around her. Even a few her man were standing around the group, standing bye if Lin wanted something of them. How could she ever tell how happy she was to see Kya, how empty and defeated she fled after seeing the damage Kuvira weapon could cause?

'So-' Kya urged. 'How did it go?'

'Good.' Lin said, nodding. Her shoulders tensed a bit, only Kya would probably have seen it, and she felt how tiered she was after the escape and the long, cold flight back to Republic city. 'I'm just-' what? Empty, lonely, sad, furious, terrified? 'tired.'

Kya only smiled a wide smile, white teeth and eyes full of warmth. She reached out to her shoulder and grabbed it with one hand. 'Let's go home soon, 'kay?'

Lin nodded, glad Kya understood she didn't want to talk here, and glad Kya gave her the opportunity to talk later, when they were alone. She always seemed to understand what Lin was going through, even though she sometimes didn't.

Suyin, who was talking to Bumi earlier (who, in his turn, tried to hit on her, even though she was married and already had a bunch of children), joined the two women. She didn't pay a lot of attention to Kya when she grabbed Lin's other shoulder, smiling just as wide as Kya did. The smile didn't reach her eyes, she probably was to tiered for that, but she did look happy and – above all – free. 'Thanks for everything, Lin. I really appreciate that you and Opal tried to free us. Without you…' She shook her head. 'I just can't think about that option with them involved.' She look over her left shoulder towards her family, all glad they were walking free in daylight again. A shine hitted her eyes for a short time, and Lin felt a bit of greave. She also wanted to have a family like that, but then again, now she had. Still, it didn't felt that way. Maybe it needed some time, and she felt like she could give her old wounds some them to heal. After all, she had Kya now. Lin didn't started from the bottom and, more imported, she didn't started alone.

'Don't.' Lin shook her head, then smiled a little back at her younger sister. 'We hate each other, remember?' She was a little bit rusty when it came to joking, but she saw in Suyins eyes that it worked out as she hoped.

Suyin chuckled, then rolled her eyes. 'Well, I will hate you more if I think about what could happen to my big 'sis if she was caught.'

Lin's shoulders tensed again by the nickname and she looked her, her eyes spitting fire and steam circling out of her ears. Suyin only smiled even wither at her reaction, but she did let go of her shoulder. Somehow she had that much respect of her sisters personal issues, and Lin appreciated that, especially when she taught how they could have ended up if Lin wasn't willing to forget her back in Zhao Fu…

'Wait.' Kya, who stayed quiet while the Beifong sisters were talking, and threw her hands in the air. 'Stop right there.' Her eyes began to scanning Suyin, and Lin could see from the expression of Suyin that she didn't liked that the fact someone hold back at her.

Suyin looked over at her, raising an eyebrow. She didn't seemed to remember Kya, but who could blame her for that after… What would it be, thirty years? Twenty years of living in Zhao Fu and ten years of Kya being on a journey with some water-tribe hippies. Kya didn't looked that young anymore, after all. Her chocolate brown hair had turned grey and even thought she still had the same hairdo, it didn't looked the same. Her muscles had grown because of the training sessions she did with Lin in the metalbend academy and, above all, because of the things they had been through the last years. Also the events that happened and were currently happening made her look somehow older than she was, but Lin still thought she was more beautiful than everyone around them.

She loved the fact that her hair was so white it looked silver, that she got some wrinkles on her face Lin could easily tease her with, that she got more sensitive all over her body the older she became and - on top of that - that her wisdom grew with the years and she sometimes even outsmarted Lin and her sysmatic senses.

'Suyin, do you remember me?' Asked Kya, looking Suyin right in the eye and pointing both her fingers at her own head. She seemed somehow hurt by the fact Suyin ignored her earlier in the conversation, what Lin could understand.

'Uh-' Suyin looked over to Lin's side, knowing she should, but she didn't. 'Well…'

'Kya.' Kya grumbled, more than a little bit annoyed by the fact that a person could forget someone that pretty and awesome (at least, Lin thought Kya would think something like that).

'Kya!' Overwhelmed by the remembrance of Kya, Suyin wrapped her arms around Kya. 'Sorry girl, but I do now!' She did a step backwards to look at her, from top to toe. 'You've changed.'

'Well, would be weird if I didn't 'ay?' Kya grinned. But the hug made a lot to be forgotten, and she seemed open for a conversation with Suyin. 'Where are you staying, since you can't go back to Zhao Fu?' She asked.

'Well-' Suyin shrugged her shoulder '-Probably at the metalbending academy or something, I don't know.' She looked at Lin.

'If it helps, you can also stay at air temple island?' Kya interfered. 'You are family of us now, after all?'

Lin panicked. She felt her heart fell to her feet, her blood thickened, drained out of her face and limbs. She just stood there, again, in shock. She tried the make a sound, but it turned out to be became a desperate 'Aaaahg'.

_How could she!?_

'What…' Suyin stared at Lin, then grinned. 'You are going to get married!? With Tenzins brother? Girl, you know where to find them, don't you?' Suyin elbowed the pale-to-death-and-deeply-in-shock earthbender, and started laughing out loud.

'No, please, Suyin.' Lin backed, terrified by the fact that her sister was wrong and - even more terrified by the fact - that she had to tell her with who she actually was going to marry. 'Don't do this.'

'You're going to get married and I may not be happy for you?' Suyin rolled her eyes. 'Sure, whatever. Kids!' She beckoned her children and her husband towards the group of woman. Off cores everyone heard the conversation (you hear what you want to hear, don't you?) and not only Suyins family joined, but soon after that Bolin, Bumi and a few of lin's workers were standing a few inches closer.

'Bumi, I didn't even know you were dating Lin.' Suyin said. She truly seemed happy by the fact Lin was going to marry someone and would start her own family, even if it was at an old age.

_Well_, Lin thought, _you'd be surprised…_

'Me neither!' Bumi laughed, hitting Lin on the back. Lin growled. Bumi always had been though when it came to physical contact, and the slap on her back did hurt her muscles and skin more than she would have admitted. 'But I've wanted to for a long time, to be truthful.' He raised his eyebrows towards Lin and smiled his (not that) sexy smile, whistling between his teeth.

'You wish!' Kya laughed, pushing Bumi away from Lin. Lin grimaced, she was somehow touched by the fact that Kya wanted to create some space between her and Bumi, but she still couldn't afford a whole smile at the moment.

Lin felt the urge to burry herself deep into the earth, push herself of the ground with her earthbending or use her cables to raise herself out of this mess, but she knew that when she did, she only made it worse. And, after all, Kya and Lin had decided they couldn't keep their relationship a secret any longer.

That this conversation would come this quickly and unprepared, _that_ she didn't expect.

'Then what? Did you kill Pema or something?' The idea of Lin killing Pema to get her ex-boyfriend back, made Lin angry.

'What? No!' Lin, shocked by the fact that her sister thought - for one second - that Lin was capable of that, shouted 'Never!'

'In fact, Tenzin and Pema are doing fine together. The kids are doing great to.' Kya said, grinning even more. She was _so_ in her element.

Suyin didn't seem to understand, but Lin heard the twins shoot into a hysterical laughter. 'Y-You… Aaaah!' Screamed the left one (she couldn't differentiate the two of them).

'That-' the other twin-boy said, who calmed down a little bit. 'That's gonna make mom _máááád_ bro.'

Lin didn't expect Suyin to take it light, but she didn't expect her to be so mad either. Unease creped in and Lin felt the urge again to burry herself deep down below and never come out again.

Kya found it about time to spit it out, and said 'Well, I hope you don't mind but…' She stepped forward and stood beside Lin. She wrapped an arm around her waist, holding her close to her side and looking at the still pale face of her fiancé 'I'm the lucky one. Sorry Bumi.'

Lin didn't knew how to react, but she didn't wanted to let Kya feel unloved, so she reached her arm out and placed a hand between Kya's shoulder blades. She couldn't really look at Kya, she couldn't make it more personal than it already was. Her barriers always seemed to break down by the touch of the senior waterbender.

Bumi shrugged his shoulders. 'Don't mind me, enough fish in the-' his eyes grew big 'WHAT!' His cheek dropped and Lin heard a sound, equally to a fish on dry land, when Bumi tried to speak. For the first time in forever, Lin caught Bumi out of words and out of breath.

Silence took over and the howl company looked at Lin and Kya, all with different expressions. Bolin was the only one who didn't seemed surprised, but totally at ease. He looked around, probably for Mako, Asami or Korra. The twins were laughing again, hitting their mother on her back. Suyin's husband took the hand of his wife, because she really needed something to hold on to. Her skin was even more pale than normal, and her eyes were filled with disbelief. If no one would had taken her hand, she definitely would have fallen to the ground, according to the fact that she was trembling. It could be because she was tired as hell and in shock, or because she was tired and mad as hell. Lin hoped it was the first option.

And then there's Bumi, who decided to sit on the tiles of the square, to baffled to stand on two feed. He said, after taking a few long breathes 'Well, no one had seen that coming… You never seem to surprise us, Beifong.'

'Can we go home now?' Lin whispered to Kya, the silence was stretching painfully long after Bumi fell still.

'Nha, just a few more seconds.' A huge smile spread over her face and she looked at the group of baffled people around them. Kya seemed totally amused and relaxed. Her arm still hung around Lin's waist, her fingers tapping on the metal armour Lin wore. 'This is even better than I expected!'

'Kya, you're insane! We could have just… I don't know.' Lin exhaled, than grumbled loudly.

'Well, they don't forget it how the first female marriage began!' Kya laughed hard and then, in a swift movement, she kissed Lin on her scars and let a kiss fell in her neck. She grabbed Lin's hand and started to walk towards their apartment. 'Come, let's make you some 'Welcome home'-dinner. You'll seem to need that, sunshine.'

'Well, I need a lot more than that.' Lin hissed at Kya.

'You mean sex?' Kya grinned.

Lin was furious Kya said that out loud, while most of her family and friends were within hearing distance. She began to shout 'What? No! Shut up! You're so-'

'-I know, I have some gin ready, don't worry.' Kya interrupted. She twirled around wrapped her arms once more around the earth bender, tangled her fingers into her dark grey hair and leant forward. In a split of a second, Lin found herself intensely kissing Kya, her hands on her sides, teasing Kya, knowing how sensitive she was there. When Kya broke the kiss she whispered 'Maybe a little bit of sex?'

'if dinners' good.' Lin whispered back, totally forgotten about the howl conversation.

_Man, that woman knows how to kiss_

* * *

><p>Yay, that was my first Kyalin story ever! Hope you enjoyed reading!<p>

Don't forget to leave a comment/kuddo, thanks!


End file.
